An image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine and a printer, develops a latent image on an image carrier by using developer (toner) to be supplied from a development device. The developer is contained in a developer case, and is supplied from the developer case to the development device.
A process cartridge (toner container) disclosed in Patent Document 1 is attached to an image forming apparatus main body. An IC tag which stores information related to a remaining toner amount is attached to the process cartridge. The apparatus main body is provided with a controller which makes wireless communication with the IC tag via an antenna. The controller receives an information signal from the IC tag, and causes a display part to display the information related to the remaining toner amount.